Prelude De Madness
by TheAttentionJustEncouragesHer
Summary: Things within the pack were a little... different than most knew. Leah was a far better sister than Seth ever knew. There was a lot not many people knew. There is one, however.


_Just a little oneshot, quite possibly a prequel to another something. Honestly, I've discovered a bit of an obsession with Leah Clearwater in the Supernatural world. What can I say? Personally, I blame this on DasMervin's awesome CastielXLeah little series they've got going on. Check it out (They are a much better writer than I am, I assure you.) In any case, enjoy!_

_Warnings: violence, abuse of a non specific kind (mostly)._

* * *

It was brutal.

The beatings were relentless, the words slicing deeper than a heated blades edge, but the worst part, the most horrendous tool in her abusers arsenal was none of these things.

It was the silence.

That all encompassing silence, isolation, nothingness- that was what really broke her.

She was a social creature, used to having friends and family and love and acceptance and –all too suddenly- there was nothing, simply a vast echoing space that these things once filled.

She had no friends, for whatever reason or lie given to them by the pack, they cut all contact, sneering derisively during whatever minimal accidental contact that was bound to occur in such a small community.

She had no family, her mother easily swayed by the words of the oh so mighty alpha and his eternal posse of nodding, bowing, council members. Her brother however was a different story. The pack mind was simply an "us" and "them- or more appropriately her-" mentality. If Seth were to be classed within that lonesome other category, he would receive exactly what she was granted.

She, who was already so deep, had already seen the dark side of life but he, he who was made of sunshine and rainbows and far brighter things, could not handle it. He would be smothered, choked by the ever creeping darkness. And thus, he was kept blissfully ignorant.

Love and acceptance? Felling in one foul swoop. Whether that swoop was termed Emily, Sam or imprinting Leah had no time to ponder on as she slipped from her numb state of contemplation at their latest horror.

"Glad you could join us, Le le. We were getting worried, you see, so we got creative. I always did have to strive for your attention." He muttered, tone changing from bold and smarmy to bitter.

It was then that the splitting pain erupted, and she could see through lupine eyes the still white hot screw driver jammed under her knee cap as her flesh tried -and failed, repeatedly- to heal over the wound.

Her shock allowed her to slip back to human and, mouth still open in a silent gasp, they set upon her.

They finished, righted their facades of humanity and, more smearing than removing, walked away rubbing at her blood on their skin. War paint which, no doubt, they were off to have their precious genetic matches worship and fawn over.

Unable to move, she was left as she was- the pinecone in her spine only minor compared to her other inflictions- helpless.

Deep in the forest as she was –the screams woke the children, after all- the lack of wildlife come to investigate the heady scent of death was never going to last. Animals hesitated on the outskirts of the clearing- darting to and fro, barely visible in the underbrush- warded off by the recent energy left by higher level predators, but as they circled ever closer, Leah took no mind.

Instead, she struggled, shifted painfully to one side and, with her remaining strength, ripped out the screw driver. More blood poured forth and –as intended- the numbness descended blissfully as the healing gene kicked in. Slowly.

Dazing with colours –so much red- and hazy shapes and distorted sounds as her gleeful companions, she never truly took note of the oddity of finding conversation, here, now, and without a visible-tangible- partner.

Sounds that, too many others would be only ear splitting screeched –indeed, the gathering vultures had taken flight- made perfect sense and mixed with her conversation.

"No, this happens quite often." The sound followed, almost as if an answer.

"Rather queer, isn't it?" Another screech followed, longer this time.

"Yea, but what are ya gonna do. My brother needs protecting; I'm not big enough to take them all on you know." Screech.

Her words were remarkably calm, almost languid with her deliriousness.

"I do like protecting people. If I don't, who will?"

There was no more screeches, no more words, no more noise, only a deep sense of warmth and safety, almost like a hug.

"Mhm. She sloppily nodded her head. I don't want to be alone anymore."

A smile stretched on her blood tainted lips and a shine came to her green eyes that had not been in place for eons as the warmth that had been encompassing her slowly seeped in through her pores and then Leah was no longer in control. Sariel's eyes focused as they came under his command and he stood, wounds healing instantly as he tested the weight of his body and how able it was to move.

Feeling the warm, sweet presence of the sleeping soul within him, he smiled.

"Sleep well, child."

In an instant, the clearing was empty and forgotten.

* * *

_So, first of all, I'm not religious, what I knew about angels pretty much came from that one time I was dragged to a youth group and good ol' google. And, also, artistic license WILL be applied to any and all characters, so don't get mad if I don't know all about/ follow their personal stories' to a tee. Mkay? R&R? _


End file.
